


Four Letters, One Word

by JanaDKatic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, heartbreaking fluff with maybe a bit of dom!Marcus, otherwise he's a freaking puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaDKatic/pseuds/JanaDKatic
Summary: It takes him four letters and one word to make you fall for him again. Four letters and one word and you’re his.





	1. Chapter 1

**ABIGAIL**

 

You're exhausted, done with the world and all you want to do is sleep, but an emergency just came in so you have to pull yourself together and act like everything is fine. Act like your daughter doesn't hate you, act like you have no fault in her fathers, your husband’s, death and act like you are not damaged and broken and beyond repair.

You walk into the emergency room and you see _him_. You haven't seen him since the funeral, since you two had sex against the bathroom wall in your house. It was rough, full of loathing and everything you needed to feel alive.

With two grand strides you stand over him, eyebrows raised. He gives you a shy and drained smile, his hand reaching out to touch yours, failing.

"What happened?" You turn to one of your interns, who is confused and frantically looking through the chart the paramedics handed her with all the details of the event that did unfold a few minutes prior. Annoyed you snatch it out of her hands, skim over it and you tell the nurses to prepare him for surgery.

 

*******

 

You nearly lost him twice on the operation table and if Jackson hadn't been there, you would have lost it. And him. He was the only one who knew of your complicated relationship with Marcus, the only one who could calm you down before you completely broke.

Now you're washing your hands and it feels like you are scrubbing his blood of your hands. Jackson appears beside you, eyeing your with a worried expression. You can't blame him though. Sighing you look at him, daring him to speak.

"Are you alright?"

You snort and dry your hands, standing with your back to him. "Do I look alright?"

"Abby" he sighs and takes a few steps closer. "I saw you in there. You weren't yourself the second time he…  almost died."

You close your eyes to calm down your nerves and to stop the tears that threaten to fall down your cheeks, exposing how you truly feel. "He made it, that's all that matters." You turn around and look at him, a stern look on your face. "If you excuse me, I have to check on my patient."

With that you leave the room, walking to the room Marcus will be brought to the moment he wakes up for the first time in the recovery room. A nurse is busy getting the room ready, but you don't care and take a seat at the window, watching the people coming and going out of the hospital. Your eyes catch a young, blonde girl twirling and you can hear her childish laughter in your ears. She's five or six years old. She reminds you of Clarke when she was that age. Young and innocent. Now she's sixteen, barely talking to you.

You loosen up your ponytail and run your fingers through your hair before you get up to make your rounds. It's something you enjoy to do. All your patients are incredibly nice, they smile when you enter the room and when they are recovered they thank you and wish you all the best.

 

*******

 

Two hours later you decided it's time to pay Marcus a visit. You knock on his door and enter before you hear anyone reply.

There he is, peacefully sleeping and you can't help but smile. You tiptoe to his side, careful not to wake him, and you run your fingers through his hair, removing the ones sticking to his forehead. A few minutes later he starts to stir, eyes slowly fluttering open, his eyes on you.

"Abby" he breathes, a happy smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey," you reply, your fingers still in his hair. "How do you feel?"

He wets his lips, swallowing hard. You reach over him and hand him a water glass and he takes to take a few sips. It takes him a while to answer, but that's okay. "Like I've been shot and run over by a truck." 

You have the urge to smack him, but restrain yourself from doing so. He just had an operation after all. "I wonder why. I'll let you sleep and come by later, alright?"

Before you have the chance to leave, his hand catches your wrist, holding you in place. You look at him confused, wondering what he wants.

It takes him four letters and one word to make you fall for him again. Four letters and one word and you're his.

"Stay."


	2. Chapter Two

**MARCUS**  

Fifteen days. That's the amount of days I am in the hospital. It's the longest I've ever been in one, but if I'm completely honest, then I could stay in here forever if it meant seeing you every day. At first you avoided me after I asked you to stay (which you did). After a while you came around, poked your head into my room from time to time, but for the past couple of days you ate your lunch with me, laughing at some things that I say.

Now you're sitting beside me, digging into your salad like it's the most delicious thing in the world. And it probably is by the moans escaping your mouth.  
It makes me think of the time of Jake's funeral. Your legs around my waist, one hand in my hair, the other one over your head against the wall, scratching the wallpaper while you rode your orgasm out, heels digging into my butt, pushing me deeper inside you.  
It might be wrong, but those minutes with you in your bathroom were the best in my entire life. 

Until I fucked it up. Pun intended.  


Telling you that I love you right after it happened, and at your husband's funeral, hadn't been such a good idea. You kicked me out and told me that you never wanted to see me again. And you didn't, not until you showed up at my door one night, tears streaming down your face-  
"Hey", you interrupt my thoughts, a concerned look on your face. "Are you okay?"  
I take your hand in mine and kiss your knuckles, a smile gracing your beautiful face. "I am. Don't worry."  
You nod and I can't help but laugh when you crinkle your nose when you see my hospital lunch. "Are you sure you want to eat that?" it's impossible to ignore your remark, the disgust clearly written on your face.  
"I guess... not?"  
You shoot me an annoyed look and I hold my hands up in mock surrender, which earns me a slight shove from you. "Idiot."

The next words leave my mouth before I can stop myself.

"But I'm your idiot."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance. Smut ain't my virtue.  
> I hope you're enjoying it nevertheless!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kodus or comments :)

**ABIGAIL**

You don’t how it happened. One minute you guys were fighting and the next he had you pinned against the bathroom door. His lips hot on yours, tongues dueling for dominance. His hands tease you exactly where you like it, pushes your skirt up and strokes you through your panties. Your hands are in his hair, pushing his mouth closer to yours while you press your core against his. God, you want him.   
You know it’s wrong but right now you don’t give a flying fuck. You just want to feel alive. You want to feel something else besides numbness, pain and self loathing.

Marcus softly whispers your name and you focus on him and his tongue and hands on your body. A deep moan escapes your lips and you tuck on his hair, encouraging him to claim your mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

He moves your panties aside and flicks your clit. You moan and open your legs as far as possible. You remove his belt and you push his pants and boxers down and then you grab him. With your delicate hands you stroke him a few times before you guide him towards your center. He grabs your ass and hoist you up and before you know it, he slams into you and all you can see are stars. A loud, a way too loud moan breaks free and you have to muffle the sounds with your hand. You feel him smirk against your neck, so you yank him back by his hair and claim his lips. Suddenly he grabs both of your hands and pulls them above your head before one hands goes back to you ass.

„Grab the towel rack“ he commands before he speeds up. You obey just in time another intense wave of pleasure washes over you. He strokes your clit a few times, even hits it softly. „Don’t remove your hands. Leave them up there, do you understand?“  
You gasp. You’re not replying right away, but when he firmly smacks your ass, you nod. He chuckles, kisses your neck, your breast, softly pulls on your nipples with his beautiful and talented mouth, before his mouth is back on yours, just to leave it again.  
Marcus hoist you up again, one hand back on your clit and you can feel the orgasm building up. „Oh, god. Oh god, Marcus“ you gasp, hands leaving the towel rack above you and your fingers dig into his shoulders as you arch against him. A whimper escapes you, his thrusts are uncontrolled and before you know it, you bite into his shoulder to hide your moans while he nuzzles into your neck to hide his.

It takes you both a while to calm down. He stays a few minutes inside you, you don’t mind. You stroke his hair and kiss his temple. Then he slips out of you and you wish he’d came right back. You both straighten up your clothes and hair and you’re about to leave the the bathroom when he grabs your wirst, so you have to turn around again.

He searches your eyes, a smile tugging on his lips. You tilt your head, wondering what must be going on in this brain of his. „I love you.“  
You freeze. Your blood runs cold and you feel like you’ve been hit by a bucket full of ice cold water. „Get out“ you tell him through gritted teeth. „Get out, Marcus. Get out!“  
He stares at you, realizing what he just said. „Abby-„ you raise your hand. „I don’t want to see you, ever again. Now get out of my sight.“  
He nods, brushes past you and opens the door. „I’m sorry.“

You watch him leave, before you sink on the bathroom floor, sobs shaking your body.

What have you done?


End file.
